


Why Does It Matter What X Equals When All I Need Is The Equation For Our Love

by jongdaesass



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 07:10:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 70
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13453101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jongdaesass/pseuds/jongdaesass
Summary: While Daniel definitely doesn't loath school Ong Seongwoo's presence certainly does improve the experience.





	Why Does It Matter What X Equals When All I Need Is The Equation For Our Love

**Author's Note:**

> Tbh I'm just posting this to see what it's like posting something since I'm curious, I'm actually really shit at creative writing.

"Daniel?"

"Well, uh, wouldn't x be equal to two point five as it can't negative five since it's a length and distances can't be negative?" he says hesitantly.

God, if there's anything Daniel hates more than Ms Dominguez's mind numbing maths classes it's being called in for an answer in them. His face is already flushed red before Ms Dominguez finally confirms that x is indeed two and a half.


End file.
